peelfandomcom-20200213-history
LE012
Broadcast Date *June 1988 Cassette Brand / Description *Sony HF Length *C-90 Description *Lee's No. 12 written on tape label Quality *Moderate. Running fast, multiplied speed by 0.973 Tracklisting *Salt-N-Pepa: Shake Your Thang (It's Your Thang) (12") Next Plateau 29 June 1988 *3:54 *Llwybr Llaethog: Er Cof Am (album - Da!) Side Effects SER 13 29 June 1988 *6:40 *snippet into *Laurent X: Drowning In A Sea Of Love (12" - Machines) House Nation 29 June 1988 *10:57 *Public Enemy: Mind Terrorist (album - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back) Def Jam Recordings 462415 1 29 June 1988 *12:11 *Dan: The Madman And The Fool (LP - Mother With Child And Bunny!) Workers Playtime'' snippet only'' 1 29 June 1988 *12:19 *Stetsasonic: Pen And Paper (album - In Full Gear) Tommy Boy played 05 July 1988 *16:08 *Tall Dark & Handsome: The Bronx Is Back (v/a LP - The B-Boy Sampler) Westside BBOY 1 played ''11 July 1988 *20:59 *Public Enemy: She Watch Channel Zero?! (album - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back) Def Jam Recordings 462415 1 ''played 05 July 1988 *24:15 *Llwybr Llaethog: Dyddiau Braf (album - Da!) Side Effects SER 13 played 05 July 1988 *27:08 *snippet *27:35 *Bing Day: Mama's Place (v/a album - Swing For A Crime) GMG *29:37 *snippet *29:49 *Beats Workin': Sure Beats Workin' (7") FFRR FFR 8 Peel announces this as LNR *33:58 *LNR: Work It To the Bone (12") House Jam *38:28 *Wedding Present: Everyone Thinks He Looks Daft (album - George Best) Reception *42:30 *Stetsasonic: Pen And Paper (album - In Full Gear) Tommy Boy 05 July 1988 same play as above *46:24 *Public Enemy: She Watch Channel Zero?! (album - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back) Def Jam Recordings 462415 1'' 05 July 1988 ''same play as above *50:09 *Llwybr Llaethog: Dyddiau Braf (album - Da!) Side Effects SER 1 05 July 1988 same play as above *52:34 *Patsy Raye & The Beatniks: Beatnik's Wish (v/a LP - Swing For A Crime) GMG 05 July 1988 *55:01 *Final Cut: The House Has Landed (12" - The Bass Has Landed) Full Effect FE18560 05 July 1988 *58:21 *EPMD: Let The Funk Flow (album - Strictly Business) Fresh 05 July 1988 *1:02:27 *Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons: Something Nice (7") In Tape ITTI056 11 July 1988 *1:06:29 *snippet 11 July 1988 *1:06:49 *Grand Groove: Let's Dance (12") Rham! RS 8802 11 July 1988 *1:10:52 *Stetsasonic: This Is It, Y'all (Go Stetsa II) (album - In Full Gear) Tommy Boy 06 July 1988 *1:16:06 *Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons: Of Course You Can't (12" - Something Nice) In Tape ITTI056 06 July 1988 *1:19:21 *Final Cut: The Bass Has Landed (12") Full Effect FE18560 06 July 1988 *1:23:14 *Prince: Escape (b-side of single Glam Slam)) Paisley Park W 7806 06 July 1988 *1:26:43 *Shakir: Sequence 10 (v/a album - Techno! The New Dance Sound Of Detroit) Ten 06 July 1988 *1:30:27 *Pooh Sticks: On Tape (session) 06 July 1988 *1:32:59 *Amayenge: Mulumbwe (LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD 11 July 1988 *1:35:06 Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *Peel July 1988 Lee Tape 12 Category:Lee Tapes Category:Sent